Typically, manufacturers of small goods and articles intended for retail sale will pack a number of the small articles, for example, gloves, in a cardboard box for shipping to the retailer. When the box is received at the retailer, a worker will open the box, unpack the items to be displayed, and place the items on a display in the retail sale section of the store. This is, however, a time-consuming process for the retailer. Clearly, utility would lie in a system that would allow fewer steps, especially at the retailer's end, required to display the articles. Specifically, utility would lie in a system in which the articles arrive at the retailer ready for display, rather than requiring unpacking and display arrangement of individual articles at the retailer end.